The Metal Giant
by Kegi Springfield
Summary: Riven was having one of the most unfortune day of her life,until a mysterious metal giant came and help her. Who's this mysterious giant? And why did it help her? Rated M for some slight nudity, Violence and might include lemons! Might...


**Cowritten with TheMischieviousPuppyDog**

Chapter 1

Riven's Bad Day

The taste of blood enveloped her mouth, her lungs felt like they were on fire, she could feel her legs were giving up on running, blood was dripping from the wounds all over her body, her stomach sustaining much more heavy damage then the rest of her wounds on her body. Though most would consider this a worse case scenario which it was, she considered this as both worst and better case scenario since she just made out alive do to the fact that she almost lost her head early this day.

"Stupid Yasuo, stupid ninjas, stupid wounds! Oww! ….. stupid pain…." She grunted, using both of her hands to hold the blood from her stomach. Trying to not bleed herself to death.

Riven was having a bad day, just this morning she was kicked from her apartment in Piltover, all of her belongings minus her sword and clothes were sold to pay the due rent, she lost her wallet, the bar where she worked at was ambushed by the police for selling drugs to teens, she hasn't eaten since this morning, then when she was searching for food in the woods she met with Yasuo and he attacked her, and finally after she managed to get away from the swordsman, she was almost immediately attacked by a group of ninjas!

Just how bad can her day be? Her question was answered by thunder echoing through the air as a heavy downpour came crashing down out of nowhere.

"Oh come on!" She shouted in frustration to all of her bad luck."Will lightning hit me next?!" Once again, her question was answered immediately as a strand of lightning hit the tree near by her.

Upon witnessing this incident, her face began to sweat not from the exhaustion she was feeling well a bit, and not from the rain drenching her body but do to the fact that she was almost indeed stuck with lightning upon asking that one simple question "I really should keep my mouth shut" She stated right before continuing to move forward as her body ached with so much pain from the many wounds that were on her body.

Each drop of the heavy downpour hurt her like a hundred of dull ice arrows stabbing into her body repeatedly. She tried to push her body to keep moving forwards, but her legs were failing on her. Not before long, she tripped on a rock and fell right into a puddle. Knowing that she couldn't walk much longer, she crawled over to a nearby tree and leaned against it. She did her best to get into a comfortable position and when she did, she began to take a breather.

She was badly wounded, but she had used up all of the healing items she had taken with her when fighting Yasuo and the ninjas. She really wasn't expecting to be ambushed right after she fought with the ionian swordsman.

At first she thought they were Zed's order of the shadows ninjas. But she last heard that he's going out with Syndra. The ninja and the dark sovereign have been behaving nicely. If not lovey dovey.

Riven wasn't in good terms with them, but not in a bad one either. She didn't recall doing anything to anger either the ninja nor the dark sovereign.

She's just a poor exiled warrior who sometimes meet them in the field of justice.

It's pretty unlikely for them to target her for no good reasons.

Well, hopefully they didn't.

Which confused her even more, who were those ninja and what were they after?

She looked at herself.

Alone In the darkness. She's tired, wounded, hungry and angry.

What did she do to deserve this much? Sure she killed a lot of men when she was a

soldier, but they were also soldiers and when at war it's very common.

She hugged her weapon, remembering the days of war she had gone through with it.

It's already became part of her, an extension of her hands.

She hugged it closer, finding calmness with it around.

She fell asleep with it still in her hand.

But her bad luck seems to be not over yet, as soon as she managed to fall asleep, Her rest was immediately interrupted by the growls of beasts from the distance. Guess she wasn't so alone after all.

She slowly opened her eyes to see a pack of wolves coming out from the darkness, eyes glaring at her.

"Great! Just Great…" She thought before she tighten her grip to her sword. These wolves are clearly hungry and there's her. Wounded so bad that she won't be able to put up a good fight. She's almost like an all you can eat buffet for them!

The wolves were slowly surrounding her. Ensuring that their prey won't be able to get away

Seeing as the wolves had surrounded her, Riven pulled her body up with the help of her sword.

Riven stared at the wolves formation, trying to find an opening to use Valor on. As soon as she noticed one, she immediately rushed toward it and activated her valor.

A wolf tried to stop her but she managed to dodge it and continue to rush forward.

She almost managed to get away, but a giant wolf blocked her path and stopped her rush.

The rest of the wolves followed their leader and jumped at her back as soon as she stop.

Before the wolves got her, she activated her blade of exile, turned around and swung it towards the incoming wolves.

The sudden change to her range mode caught the wolves completely off guard causing a few of them to meet their untimely and very painful demise.

Right after she finished her swing, the giant wolf that blocked her way before clawed her from behind causing some of the clothing of her shit to rip leaving a large but not too deep slash mark on her exposed back

Right after that attack from the pack leader, Riven quickly used her ki blast in order to stun it and get away from it.

Three of the wolves had died, and the rest began to question whether the exile was worth their sacrifice.

Riven smiled, ready to finish them all off since she knew she had the upper hand. But to her demise another of her bad luck struck again, her blade of exile ceased to exist as she ran out of strength to maintain it.

Seeing as their prey lost her gigantic weapon, the wolves morale rose once again. With their morals now raised once more, they continue their onslaught and kept attacking the exile with a hit and run strategies. Draining her stamina rapidly as the battle continued on in the downpour of this massive rain storm.

Slowly but surely, Riven had finally tired herself out against the agile wolves. Before she could use her wind slash, Riven fell to the ground once again. Her spirit is still not broken yet, but her body has long since reached her limit.

She quickly got up however despite her body aching from so much pain she was experiencing from both rain and wounds, preparing herself for the next shock wave of pain from the wolves, she was surprised to see that the wolves attentions was taken away by something else as they turned around to the other direction. Out of curiousity, Riven turned to see what made the wolves shift their attentions from her.

What she saw was terrifying

A giant figure, easily towering her and the wolves was emerging from the forest, it torn down the trees like twigs, it's eyes glowed in the dark, and it was marching straight towards them. The darkness and rain prevented her to take a closer look, but judging from what she can see and the heavy footsteps this guy or whatever it is must be huge in size.

It's heavy footsteps shook the earth and intimidated the wolves around her. They looked at the new comer presence with a terrified look.

Neither Riven, nor the wolves dared to make any sounds or sudden movements as they didn't know what the mysterious figure is or what it's capable of doing as soon as it notice them.

Despite not making any sounds or movements, the figure did noticed them, the figure turned towards their direction and stared with a mocking look.

Riven and the wolves were expecting the figure to rush towards them and butcher them all.

But...it didn't. The figure just stood there, far enough for Riven to only see his hulking body and glowing red eyes.

After a few seconds of silence, the wolves decided that the hulking figure was just there to observe and so they resumed their attack to the wounded exile.

One of them resumed its attack by jumping towards her blind spot. However Riven managed to use her Ki Burst to repeal it, blowing it away and stunning it in the process. But the two other wolves took this chance and bit down on her leg. Forcing her to fall the third time to the ground.

Riven winced in pain, but she managed to use her free hand to hold her fall, she then waved her sword towards the wolves that had their jaws clenched around her legs. They managed to let go of her right away and dodge her sword.

While her attention was diverted towards the two wolves on her legs, The giant wolf dashed towards her and used its claw to hit Riven's head "Gah!" Riven screamed in pain as the sharp claw hit her skull and made her bleed even more.

She started to lost the strength in her hands, from the blood lost and dropped to the cold ground. She couldn't move anymore, the last attack on her head seems to have been fatal. She managed to stay conscious, but her body still couldn't move no matter how hard she tried.

Is this the end she wondered...To be eaten alive while still conscious? No matter how much she thought about it, this was just too cruel.

The 4 remaining wolves(Minus their leader) bit down on her legs and hands in attempt to hold their prey from trying any last struggle.

The pack leader who delivered the last attack stood on her back. It sniffed her body and howled, commanding it's underling to roll her body over.

The other wolves obeyed their leader and roll the exile to lay on her back. while they still held her limbs down.

The Alpha looked at the exile in delight, it ripped Riven's sarashi, showing up her bare body to the pack. After taking the view in of riven's massive breasts since those where the most delicious parts of the human body for any wolf it began to take Riven's breast into it's mouth, ready to claim the most delicious parts for itself.

Riven closed her eyes, trying to bear the pain she will soon received. But just before the giant wolf managed to take a bite on Riven's tender breast, a metallic thing flew to it and with a quick yelp it's head was flying away to the opposite direction

Noticing that the alpha hadn't taken a bite of her breast, Riven slowly opened her eyes a bit only to see a horrific sight before her. Much to her horror, she could see the scared expressions of the wolves the stood around her limbs with their jaws off of her hands and legs while a corpse laid on top of her to which she identified as the giant wolf.

A second later, she noticed a hulking figure presence behind her. Emitting a dreadful and murderous aura towards the wolves.

But she didn't have the strength to turned her head around anymore nor move the corpse of the alpha off of her body, but what she could see was the figure massacre all the wolves around them with a single swing of it's weapon.

Without sound, almost without effort, just one swing and the wolves were all dead before they could even yelped. Splattering all their blood and innards all over the field.

Riven could see as the rain water turned red with all the wolves blood splashed around the place.

She was almost convinced that it was all just a dream. Just in a matter of seconds, the pack of wolves turned into a pile of gore.

She must be still sleeping back in her run down apartment, the thin blanket she used to keep herself somewhat warm at night on top of her, and holding up her hunger until her next job or league match. But the pain assured her that it was indeed reality, and the warmth and heaviness of the alpha corpse still on top of her was definitely not the thin blanket she was use to having on top of her since it barely provided warmth at all! Now that the wolves were no more, she will be next on it's list.

Riven began to lose her consciousness and closed her eyes in defeat as she felt the cold rain splash onto her body after the corpse of the alpha was removed and hard metal clad hand claimed her limp body and took her somewhere.

She just hoped that whatever this thing is, it's not planning to eat her soon.


End file.
